


At the Beginning

by writersoftheuniverse



Series: Fruk Pottertalia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Pottertalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pottertalia, Slow Burning, They don't get together during this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersoftheuniverse/pseuds/writersoftheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy are two very different boys with two things in common. One, they're starting their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two, they both can't stand the other. At least, at the beginning. Of course, nothing's set in stone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are French

"Arthur, dear, are you almost ready?" Arthur Kirkland's mother asked him as she poked her head into his room.

Arthur nodded, a rare grin spread across his face. "Yes, mother. I checked three times to make sure everything was in order!"

His mother laughed and ruffled his hair. "Oh, you're growing up so fast! Soon enough, it'll be your seventh year!" She hugged him tightly.

Arthur tried his best not to laugh. "Mother!" he whined. "You're going to mess up my hair!"

She laughed. "I'm sorry, dear, but you'll understand this feeling when you're a parent."

"That's implying that someone's gonna marry him!" Arthur's brother, Alistair shouted from the hallway.

Arthur glared. "Would you knock it off?!"

"Alistair, are you even completely packed?" their mother asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...No..."

"Then you should be packing instead of bothering your little brother!"

Alistair huffed and walked off. Mrs. Kirkland looked down at Arthur. "Write to me if any of them bother you, okay? Or if anyone bothers-"

"Mother! I can't go writing to you every time someone upsets me! I'm not a baby!"

She kissed his head. "I know, dear, but you'll understand why I worry so much when you're older." She looked at the clock over on Arthur's desk. "Well, Arthur, if you and your brothers are all packed, why don't we start heading to the train station.

Suddenly, another head poked through the door. "Mom!" Arthur's six year-old step brother, Alfred, called. "Can I come to the station too?" he begged, sticking out his bottom lip for emphasis. "Please?"

"Yes, darling, but be sure to stay close to me."

Alfred grinned. "Aw yeah!" He ran out of the room.

Mrs. Kirkland sighed. "Whatever am I going to do with him?" she mumbled, smiling. "I'll be downstairs. Once you're done, meet me down there, okay?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, Mummy."

When his mother left the room, Arthur went through the school supplies list to check to make sure everything he had was there. He still could not believe that today had come. The day he had been waiting for his whole life! He was actually going to Hogwarts! He had heard so much about it, from both his mother and his brothers. Although, what he heard from his brothers made him less excited and more nervous, if anything.

He closed his suitcase one final time before grabbing the handle and going downstairs to join his family.

* * *

 

Francis Bonnefoy couldn't help but feel a bit bitter. It was just his luck that his Papa would decide to make him go to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons, where his Maman went to school. He had gotten a letter of acceptance from both schools a couple days before his birthday, and it had taken almost two month for his Papa to convince Maman to force him to go. He shouldn't have had high hopes, though. The only proper argument he could make for not going was, "The food will be horrible!"

There was a quiet but audible knock on his door. He turned around to see his six year-old step brother, Matthew, who was holding his stuffed bear close to his chest. "Big brother?" he asked softly, rubbing his eyes.

Francis smiled and walked over to him. "Yes, Matthieu?"

"How long will you be gone?" He looked up at him.

He sighed. "I'll be gone for a couple months." Mattie frowned. "But I'll be home in time for Christmas!" Francis said in an attempt to cheer his little brother up. "And, when I come back, we can spend as much time together as you want!"

That seemed to cheer him up, because Mattie's frown was replaced with a smile. "Promise?"

He smiled and hugged him. "I promise, Matthieu."

"Francis, dear?" their mother called from downstairs. "The train leaves an hour! Please hurry down quickly!"

Francis sighed. "I have to finish packing, then I'll meet you all downstairs, okay?" He let go of the hug.

"Okay, Francis!" Matthew ran downstairs.

Francis looked through his suitcase one last time. The only reason he wasn't completely dreading Hogwarts was because he would get to spend everyday with his two best friends, Antonio Fernández and Gilbert Beilschmidt. He looked at a photo of the three of them that he kept on his dresser. The three were laughing, probably at something Gilbert had just said.

He closed the suitcase and ran downstairs, ready for the next phase of his life.


	2. Hate at First Site

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two favorite wizards meet, and it goes exactly how you'd expect it to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's not dead? Me! Sorry about the wait, i just had no motivation to write. However, I'm hoping to get chapters out quicker, but that may not happen. I will try not to abandon this story! Although, comments and kudos usually help with my motivation ;)

**Arthur**

After saying goodbye to his mother and going on the train, Arthur tried to find a compartment as far away from his brothers as possible. He didn't need them bothering him for over three hours. When he was sure that he had gotten away from them, he sat down, not bothering to ask the other boy who was sitting in the compartment if it was okay for him to do so.

"You could've asked to sit here," the boy mumbled, currently focused on the book he was reading. He was obviously French, which irritated Arthur enough.

Arthur scowled. "I heard that! And it's not your compartment to begin with. Just because you got here first doesn't mean you have any right to..." He huffed when he realized the boy wasn't listening.

"Well, I was saving those seats for my friends, but if you want to be next to them, go ahead."

He frowned. "Wait a minute. Are you French? Why are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Because my Papa wanted me to go here. Anything e-?" He was cut off by two boys making their way into the compartment.

"Francis!" The boy with silver hair and red eyes grinned. "Haven't seen you in a month!" he proclaimed loudly, causing Arthur to groan. He sat down right next to him.

The other boy, who had messy brown hair and green eyes, sat down next to Arthur, across from Francis. "It's so good to see you! I didn't think you'd be going!"

Francis laughed. "You know, I didn't think I would be either. Even though I would rather go to Beauxbatons, it's kind of nice that I'll get to spend the year with you two!"

The boy with red eyes laughed obnoxiously. "I didn't know that month without us turned you into a sap!" the albino teased.

Arthur, in irritation, covered his ears with the jacket he was wearing. Could these three be any louder? He would have to hold himself back from snapping at them if they were going to be like this for the entire train ride.

Francis laughed, elbowing him lightly. "The only sap here is you, Gilbert. Do I need to mention the tangents you went on when your brother was born? And the tangents you go on now whenever he does something cute?"

Gilbert pouted. "You did the same when your precious Mattie was born! Your letters were filled with ' _Mattie just did this_ ' or 'Mattie did-'"

Arthur couldn't take it anymore. "If you're going to be so loud could you please do it in another compartment?!" he shouted, his face red.

Fran- No, the Frog raised an eyebrow. "I was here first, _sourcils,_ if anyone should be leaving this compartment, it should be you," he said cooly, although a look of irritation decorated his features.

He huffed. Although he was stubborn (not that he'd ever admit that), he wasn't about to pick a fight that he knew he couldn't win. He stood up, holding his belongings. He walked over to the compartment entrance and gave the Frog one last nasty scowl before leaving to find another compartment. Hopefully he would find on with less irritable people.

* * *

**Francis**

"What do you thinks wrong with him?" Antonio, Francis' friend asked to the rest of the group.

Francis shrugged. "I'm not sure. The English usually are rather uptight and stubborn, don't you agree?" He snickered, although his thoughts continued to linger on the boy. He wondered what his name was. He was kind of cute. Not in the way Mattie was cute, more-

_Non, Francis, get that thought out of your head. You have someone else who is cute in that way._

Just as Francis was thinking about her, a girl with short blonde hair with a flower in it appeared in the compartment entrance. Jeanne Durand. She was a third year Gryffindor who Francis was absolutely head over heels for. To him, she was an angel walking amongst humans. A diamond in the rough. Absolutely perfect. Although there was one small issue that Francis just loved to ignore.

Jeanne loved him, but it was more in an 'overprotective sisterly way' than the way Francis wanted her to.

Gilbert couldn't help but groan as she came in. "Well, Toni, we've lost him," he mumbled as he saw Francis look at Jeanne.

" _Salut_ , Jeanne!" Francis greeted, grinning like an excited puppy.

She laughed. "Hi there, Francis, I'm glad to finally see you on the Hogwarts train! I'm rather surprised that you didn't go to Beauxbatons, though."

He scratched his neck, his cheeks dusted with red. "Me too. I was upset about it originally, but I'm perfectly okay with it now!" he piped up, speaking rather quickly.

Jeanne ruffled his hair, smiling. "Well, I'm glad for that." Her voice was like a song. It's melody flowed through his ears and he wished for it to never stop. "I have to go back to my compartment, but I'll see you later, alright?" She left the compartment.

Francis fell back into his seat, sighing happily. "Isn't she perfect?"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Ja, ja, she's perfect. Snap out of it, Francis, or else we'll have to make you." He grinned maliciously. Francis gulped. 'Snapping Francis out of it' usually meant dumping some sort of cold beverage on him. How would either of them acquire it? Francis didn't know. But when Gilbert always found a way, and he was in no mood to find out how.

"I'm out of it! I'm out of it!" he protested.

Antonio laughed a little. "Good, _mi amigo,_ I remember you would go on for hours before Gilbert decided to snap you out of it manually."

"I'm sorry, just, she's so per-"

"Francis..." Gilbert warned, his malicious grin still not disappearing.

"Alright!" Francis whined. "I'll stop talking about her, okay?"

Antonio nodded. "I really wish you wouldn't think about her so much. I know I try to be optimistic, but what happens when you're a sixth year and she's no longer going to Hogwarts? How will you manage to make things work then?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I will, I can promise you that! Jeanne will love me, and there's not a thing you can do about it!"

Antonio sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with Francis.

* * *

Although they had no idea, one thing the two boys had in common was that they were extremely stubborn, especially when it came to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not FrUk, but just wait! I have a plan for this, don't worry. Also, I'm not bashing Jeanne/Francis in any way, shape, or form.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter work, so I need all the constructive criticism I can get. Thank you for reading!


End file.
